Idk a title so I will call it Rainbow Unicorns
by rainbow-waffles123
Summary: Um its a Tenry oneshot but I can go multi-chapter if you all want me too :


Teddy wakes up that morning thinking about her horrid date the night before. She gets up out of bed and gets a cup of coffee, contemplating whether she should call Henry. It was around 10ish and when she picked up the phone and dialed his number.

Henry was there in bed when the phone rung. He smiled when Teddy's name came up on caller ID and answered with a happy hello.

Teddy said "Hey so you were right the date went horridly and I wish I could erase it!"

Henry started laughing heavily "See I told you to never date an Erwin, Husbands know best!"

She rolled her eyes and could still hear him laughing "Oh shut up! But this guy was a complete weirdo and I had to get Owen to page me so I could leave. Most awkward date ever!"

"So Teddy what are you doing today?" he said and his voice becoming more serious.

"right now I am in my pajamas drinking coffee but nothing till tonight!"

"Ok wanna meet me at Starbucks for a cup of coffee and we can talk about how bad all your dates are!" He ask in the most casual way.

Teddy smiled "Yes I will come, Meet you there in 20!" She hung up and walked to the kitchen to put her cup in the dishwasher. She went to the bedroom and started to get ready.

Henry got ready in a hurry and happy to be seeing Teddy. She was always the highlights of his days and he couldn't help but love being with her. He drove to the coffee shop because it was raining which wasn't anything new. Henry took a seat a nearby table and started reading a book. He really hoped she would hurry and arrive because he wanted to see her so bad. Henry heard someone say his name and looked up.

Jake was shocked to have seen him there not even knowing if he was still alive until now. He knew the last time they talked he was going a rough patch in his life and was dying. He thought he probably got a probono or someone to feel sorry for him. He then said "Hey how have you been!"

Henry laid his book down not really wanting to talk to this guy "good you?" He said bluntly

Jake took a seat without asking if it was taken or ok "I am glad to hear that man! I have been great, Lilly and I have a daughter now who is 3 months old." he said with a hint of remorse in his voice.

Henry really wanted out of this conversation after he mentioned his wife. Henry remember when him and Jake were best friends but wives are more important. Jake and him were super close until Jake got married and his wife always went on that his health was a burden and their relationship didn't need burdens. Their friendship just kind broke off after while and they hadn't talked till then. Henry then said "That's good to hear that you and Lilly are still together. My health has been really good lately Tumor free."

Jake smiled and was feeling a little better about their friendship "that's great to hear!"

Teddy got dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue and white striped shirt. She knew she was late but was so happy to be seeing Henry. She got to the coffee shop and walked without him seeing her "Hey Henry!"

Henry smiled up at her and happy to she her "Hey you're a little late Teddy! Oh this is Jake I think I have mentioned him to you before!"

Teddy remembered Henry telling her about him and about how they use to be friends "Hello I am Teddy Altman, Cardio surgeon at Seattle Grace and Henry's wife!" Teddy knew they weren't really in a relationship but she wanted this guy to feel bad about deserting Henry.

Henry put his arm around her and thanking her in his mind.

Jake looked at them in shock and felt guilty that he didn't even know Henry had gotten married "Oh nice to meet you Teddy I am Jake. Henry you never told me you got married?"

Henry smiled at Teddy "Yeah we got married about a month ago I would say!"

Jake smiled "that's great! Your married and tumor free things sure have gotten better for you!"

Teddy looked at Henry and wasn't going to let this guy off the hook that easy "well yeah he is tumor free and that's always a great thing but to become tumor free he had a kidney and a big portion of pancreas taken out. He is a insulin dependant diabetic now and that's a hard adjustment. He has to plan his meals, he can't play sports, he can't drink much alcohol. But Henry is very strong and can get through most anything!"

Jake felt guilty again and looked at her in shock "I am sorry about that but I am glad things are fine now!"

Henry nodded at him and stood up and hugged Teddy something they hadn't done before but Teddy went along with it. He then said "So what kind of coffee you want?"

Teddy smiled "I will just walk up there with you!" She said and put her arm around him.

As they stood there in line at the counter Henry said "thanks for what you said it meant a lot and I am sorry I kissed you because I know we aren't a real couple!" Teddy smiled and said "your welcome and don't apologize I liked it!"

***HEY THIS IS JUST A ONESHOT THAT I WOULD TURN INTO A MULTI-CHAPTER IF YOU ALL WOULD LIKE!***


End file.
